A girl of fun or terror
by PossumThrower
Summary: Naruto thought he knew all of the Sabuko family though he never met Rain maybe he can change her like he did with Gaara who knows takes place after chuunin exams


A girl of fun or terror

Author's note- Okay Fish boy you're up! Kisame- I have a name. Me- And I don't care! Kisame- Fine I'll say it. Me- Thank you!

Kisame- PossumThrower does not own Naruto the author of Naruto does. She can't remember his name PossumThrower apologizes for any turtles harmed in the world. Me- Bah turtles they have shells and no body kill turtles except sea turtles but- Kisame? Kisame- *Crying* Oh the poor turtles!

When Tusande asked team 7 were they wanted to go for a short little vacation she never expected this. Now she had a team 7 in front of her trying to kill Naruto. She wandered back to what he had done a few minutes ago. "Were would you like to go on vacation" she asked "Well-"three began "Suna!" Naruto blurted out. "Naruto!" Two squad members shouted. Now they were beating it up. "Just wait it will be fun. It's the only country we haven't gone to!" he squeaked they paused. "Hey has a point" Sasuske said. And with that they left.

Three days later…

The door bell rang as Naruto proceeded to press it over and over again. A very tired still in pajama's and hair down with a hey-I-was-sleeping look on her face Temari showed up. "What" she growled. "Naruto are you sure you sent a letter telling them we were staying here for 2 weeks" Kakashi said. "uuhhhhh yes" he grinned. "Uh huh we got it it's just we sleep _late_ on Saturday's" she yawned. Walking in Temari walked up stairs waking Kankarou and Gaara. As they fallowed there was one last door shut closed. Naruto knew all of the sabuko's even the Kazkage when he was very little. So he opened the door. And with a twinge something nearly hit him in his head. "Uh-"he began "Get out" a voice said. "I said GET OUT!" the voice screamed. He heard Temari running. Naruto found the light switch. A young girl around his age of 12 was lying on the bed. She had blondish brownish color hair with tinted red hair to. But that's not what surprised him. She had ears. Not human ears but wolf ears and her hair covered up the side of her face and her eyes were pure _red_ something was moving under the covers. She stood. She was in a pure black out fit a strap tank top and shorts. But she had a scruffy long tail the color of dark brown wood swished her ears were the same and both white tipped on the end. She growled revealing her sharp teeth. "Uh calm down Rain" Temari said entering. She watched her so carefully you thing she was an animal. "Get out of my room I have to get dressed" she managed to not snarl at Naruto. He left and a few minutes later she came down. Sasuske nearly fell to his knees. She stopped in front of them. "Who are you" she asked. "I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you" Sakura held her hand out. Rain stared at it then turned. "And you" she said. Sasuske took her hand gently kissing it and said "I'm Sasuske Uchiha" he looked up. "You should be dead" she said flatly "Huh?" he blinked. "You almost killed my brother" she said. "You should die" she added. Walking away she went into the kitchen. "So-"a loud scream erupted from the kitchen running in they saw Rain pushed against the cabinet and a small snake slithering away. She watched it go. She tensed before getting down and returning to her spot. After eating they all sat together. Rain seemed pretty okay with ripping Sasuske's head of after he sat on her tail. It went like this- "Okay why don't we all sit down for lunch" Kankarou said uneasily. Gaara may have changed but Rain was far from it. Her quick actions and short temper made it almost impossible for her to make peace. They were hopping Naruto could help her. Any ways Rain took a seat on the couch not bothering to make other people comfortable in fact anyone would rather sit on the floor than next to her. But Sasuske had yet to learn. He sat down. A yelp arose from Rain's mouth something moved underneath him. Gulping he stood her long tail moved closer to her. He moved to sit back down and she stretched her legs out making it impossible for Sasuske. Glaring she growled at him. "Sit on the floor" she glared. "No" Sasuske said. He moved closer and sat on her lap. "Get off me!" she screeched at him. "Nah I'm-"He was thrown off and on to the carpet. "I don't like it when people sit on me" she said blankly. "I want to sit down" Sasuske tried again only to be slapped by a tail. "I said no deal with it" she said. "You're not a queen!" he yelled. Naruto and Sakura sat wide eyed Sasuske never lost his temper _ever_. "Maybe I am but this MY house so I can kick YOU out" she smirked. "I'm staying here for 2 weeks you have no choice" Sasuske smirked. "Okay then baby you need to learn" she smirked. Picking up a role of duck tape but Sasuske was in shock she just called him baby! He realized what was happening all too late. He was covered in duck tape and hung from the sealing. While Rain lounged on the couch pleased with her handy work. Gaara managed to get him down with a kunai. Once down Rain refused to speak to anyone and left. "She's so bossy." Sasuske glared. "He's right for once" Naruto nodded. "She hurt Sasuske-kun!" Sakura cried. "She's had a hard life and worse than mine she's got scars all over her." Gaara sighed. Now everyone was paying attention. "Scars?" Temari asked. "Uh yeah one she's more mentally scared than I was and hates being physically touched because dad use to smack her around tell she nearly passed out." Gaara said 'Oh Rain" Temari sighed. "Why did they name her Rain?" Naruto asked. "When she was a baby mom had enough breath to name Gaara but had died right as Rain was born." Temari said "Making me about 5 minutes older!" Gaara smirked. "Not the point. Any ways when she was a baby and it rained and she would stare at it. Nothing could get her attention so they named her Rain" Temari finished. "But she's out grown it now after the…..incident" Kankarou whispered. "Yeah" Gaara sighed. Rain burst in angry. Sasuske walked up to her "I know you've had a tough life but-"Sasuske was slapped "Get out of here…if you value you lives" she growled. "Okay that's it!" Gaara snapped. "I'm threw with the act why cant you a least act nice or be your self cooping your self up in your room is not going to help and bossing people around is not going to get you what you want!" Gaara snapped. "Why don't you at least be like you use to!" she screamed back. It was pouring rain and she was soaking wet. "Why can't you stop being a jerk!" he shot back. "Stop it!" Rain screamed at him. "Grow up Rain we are not 6 anymore! Just grow up and you might get friends!" Gaara yelled back. "None of you get it! I hope you all die!" she screamed back then ran up the stairs.

Shot chapter I know.

**Shukaku- She has to clean her room PossumThrower apologizes**

I really do anyways stay for chapter 2

Fallow the arrows and click the purple letters or blue I'm color blind


End file.
